


In Spite of Her Brain

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad brain days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Darcy's brain is rebelling against her, but you know what? Things are still pretty good.





	In Spite of Her Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> I was going for much happier, but for some reason my brain went for "happy when things aren't perfect".

Darcy Lewis--scientist wrangler, purveyor of handheld electrical doom, and all-around badass lady extraordinaire--was not having a good day. It wasn’t that anything in particular about the day was specifically bad. No, life wasn’t always that simple. Work was going great. She got paid very well for doing something she loved. Sure, the hours were wonky with Jane’s awkward science schedule, but it also left a lot of time for perusing the internet and reading about all of her many interests. She was surrounded by her friends. Finding people to hang out with was never a difficult endeavor. Her apartment was great. Being Avengers-adjacent meant that Tony paid for a cleaning service so she didn’t have a lot of household chores. She didn’t even have the excuse of a problematic relationship to fall back on because that? That part of her life was going best of all.

But, for whatever reason, everything going right just didn’t seem to matter to that pesky little thing in her head called a brain. She just had no motivation to actually  _ do _ anything. It wasn’t even that she had things she needed to do. Not only was it her day off, but Thor had whisked Jane away on some sort of impromptu vacation. Darcy literally had an abundance of free time, and she wanted more than anything to use that time to binge watch a couple of shows she’d been wanting to see, eat copious amounts of takeout from the Chinese place that all the scientists had been boycotting ever since they all got the same vague fortune cookie, and snuggle on the couch with her boyfriend. Instead, she was curled in a lump in the middle of the bed because she couldn’t even gather the energy to walk from the bedroom to the couch.

“Are you--uh--okay in there, doll?”

After a brief tussle with the layers of comforter and quilt she’d burrito-d herself in Darcy managed to part the covers just enough to create a slit over her eyes. Standing beside the bed in khakis and a white tee that was probably a size too small was her absolutely wonderful boyfriend. Who adored her. And didn’t fight with her. And put up with her weird. “Hello, favorite centenarian,” she mumbled into the blankets still wrapped about her face. Thor bless Steve Rogers and his super hearing. There was no way he’d missed that.

Steve studied the Darcy-lump in the middle of their bed for a moment, hands tucked in his trouser pockets. “Is it a bad brain day?” Darcy nodded, the pile of blankets shifting with her. Steve reached out one hand and ran it over the covers over her head in the same way he ran a hand over her hair when it was long and loose. “Want me to call out for Chinese and put something bingeable on the tv?”

Seriously, the American Dream was the world’s best boyfriend. With another shudder of fabric she gave him an affirmative. Steve responded a nod of his own and started to back toward the door.

“You stay here,” he insisted. “I’ll call in the order and set up the living room. Then I can carry you to the couch.”

He was gone before she could formulate a response, gorgeous muscles rippling in a very visible way under that super tight shirt. Even if her brain wouldn’t always cooperate, Darcy had to admit that life was good.


End file.
